


The Thoughts That Mattered, Shattered and Scattered

by EmilaUTtrash, StripesnBooks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: A collaboration between Stripesnbooks and EmilaUTtrashYou wake up in the back of a moving car with no memories of how you got there... or who you are. Shouts, Gunshots, the car crashes... you find yourself rescued (?) by two well dressed skeletons, who weren't expecting you to be there.





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Stripes- soooo this is my first time doing a collab fic? its fun to work with other authors and bounce ideas off each other, so i'm excited to see where this goes! hope you all have fun!

You were woken by a bump in the road that caused you to knock painfully against the side of the… trunk? You were in a car. It smelled of gasoline and metal, and you could vaguely hear voices coming from what must have been the drivers. Lying on your side in the back with your arms and legs bound, you couldn’t really see much, but the lighting told you it was late at night, with everything in shadow except for the flashes of light from passing streetlights. You tried to focus on the voices, to see if any were familiar, but it was no use as they were too muted. You began to panic as reality set in. you were tied up, in a strange car, at night. How had you gotten here…?

  
  


_ Running. I was running from something…  _ squeezing your eyes tighter you can almost see the alleyway, its grimy walls enclosing you.  _ Gunshots, someone was firing a gun!  _ Your head started to hurt but you persisted.  _ I peeked from the garbage cans I was hiding behind.  _ The throbbing was too much for you to handle, opening your eyes you looked around.  _ Shit! Come on, I can do this!  _ Closing your eyes once more you focused on the start.  _ There were three men chasing you through the alley ways, ducking under the low hanging beams, jumping over the trash cans you threw at them. What did I see to make them chase me like that?  _ Opening your eyes again, you try to remember anything else. Moving around a bit you realized you were injured.  _ Okay, so I somehow broke or bruised a few ribs.  _ The faint taste of iron in your mouth lead you to suspect you were beaten pretty good before being hogtied. Glancing down at your body you could see a note sticking out from your bra.  _ Well, I don’t think I can get it out at the moment, hopefully it doesn’t fall out. So, i’m female, i’m injured and my name is… WHAT THE FUCK IS MY NAME!? Deep breaths, don’t freak out… I’m… Shit, how old am I?! _

 

You were startled out of your thoughts as the car went haywire, causing you to bounce around in the trunk. You effectively became a rag doll. Then the screams of the men could be heard before you were pelted into the back with enough force to wind you. Gasping for breath you weaky tried to push yourself off your aching arms. You mind was reeling from the pain, causing your hearing to cut in and out. You could definitely hear a car door open followed by loud coughing, Followed by a few gunshots.  _ Fuck! What’s happening?!  _

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Well, there was the car. Sans watched it coming his way, right on time. He waited patiently for Papyrus’s signal. Ah, there it was; the front tires were blown out by running through a blue attack, and the back tires soon followed. The car lost control, swerving wildly and crashing into one of the nearby establishments and breaking someones window. Sans chuckled and took a shortcut right next to the car as the men poured out of it, coughing from the smoke. He summoned a series of bones and threw them at the men coming out of the right side, downing them before they even saw him coming. He could hear his brother’s approach and the subsequent thunks, gunshots, and shouts that indicated the rest of the men would also be down soon. Rolling his shoulders, he moved to make sure there weren’t any more still in the car before they went about gathering the goods.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was quiet for a few minutes as you waited with baited breath for anything to happen. to your surprise you could see a crowbar being shoved into the trunk then it clicked. You could finally see the night sky and feel the crisp air surrounding you. What you hadn’t expected to see was a confused skeleton staring down at you. You froze completely as you tried to take in everything about the tall skeleton. He was extremely well dressed, in an ironed crimson dress shirt with a charcoal vest over top. His sleeves were rolled up half way up his arms, which showed off his black leather gloves. You could tell his pants were tailored just from the quality of them. The tall skeleton looked over his shoulder to something or someone before speaking in a earnest tone.

 

“Sans, I believe I found something other then the goods.”

 

“whatcha mean, bro?”               

 

You could feel your heart jump in your throat as another skeleton appeared, though much shorter than the one who was currently in front of you. The shorter one was also well dressed. though not nearly as nice as the taller one. His dress shirt was wrinkled, making creases on the fabric. His vest did little to cover them, but his pants much like his brother were tailored, matching the color of his gloves. He looked just as confused as the taller one for a second before he let out a long sigh. 

 

“so, what’s a human doing in our goods?” 

 

“I was just wondering that myself, though she looks injured. Maybe she was to be disposed of.”

 

The shorter one’s grin grew as he got closer to you only pausing once he was at the edge of the trunk.

 

“ya see something ya shouldn’t have?” 

 

_ Fuck! If I tell them I can’t remember will they dispose of me?! Should I lie?  _ He seemed to read your face perfectly as he leaned away from the trunk. 

 

“You shouldn’t lie to me, i can always tell when someone is lying, toots.” He tossed you a wink before taking a step back allowing the taller one to pick you up with little to no effort. 

 

_ How is he so strong for a skeleton!?  _ You debated wiggling around, but knew that it would be pointless with your arms and legs tied up, so shutting your eyes you prepare for the worst. Your hands got a sudden rush of blood as did your feet. The bonds were gone! testing it out you were thrilled that you could move around freely… well, as freely as you could well being held in the air by the skeleton.

 

“There you are.” The taller one set you on the ground. 

 

_ Are they letting me go?!  _ Hope bloomed in your chest as you looked at the smiling skeleton.

 

“Now then, if you would be so kind as to share why you were in there.”

 

_ I guess not, they’re probably gonna press me for info then cut me loose. FUCK! Come on, this is no place to give up! Just think!  _ Smiling at him you make random hand movements before pointing to the trunk, making sure to keep the shorter one in your peripheral. 

 

“Are you mute? OH! The reason you were in there is in the trunk!”

 

You felt kinda guilty about tricking him for some reason but it had to be done. You were sure even beaten you could outrun the shorter one, but the taller skeleton looked to be fast. The instant he looked into the trunk you turned on your heel, booking it down the poorly lit street.

 

“bro, shes getting away!” 

 

You could hear the shorter ones gravelly voice ring out as you turned the corner into the alleyway, spotting a rusty ladder that was half up. You didn’t take the chance to look back as you hopped onto the garbage can, jumping to it. Your rib cage protested as you pulled yourself up. Your heart was racing as you reached the top. 

 

“its not nice to trick people, toots.”

 

Looking around the rooftop you spot that short skeleton standing casually beside the rooftop entrance.

 

“How’d you do get here so fast?!”

 

“heh, figured you’d try to hop from the roofs. there's a staircase behind me.”

 

_ Just keep him talking.  _ You looked round as slowly as you could all while keeping your eyes trained on him. He looked bulky, but if what he said was true then he was much faster than you. The roof next to this on is pretty close.  _ If I could just jump to there I can take the alleys to avoid being found again.  _ Mentally planning your route you smile at the skeleton. “I really am sorry for lying, but Im not letting you just kill me without a fight.”

 

He looked confused for a moment before you took off, and the second you felt your foot connect with the ledge you put all your force into the jump. You barely made the landing. Tossing a smile back at the skeleton, you spoke.

 

“Sorry to run, but i really don’t know anything.”

 

With that you took off, sprinting down the fire escape before running full speed down an alley. You didn’t know how long you could run with your ribs putting more pressure on you. Spotting a old factory, you took a hard left into it. Pausing inside the old building you strain your ears for any sound.  _ Safe. _ The second you relaxed, your body almost collapsed.  _ I guess I’m not used to that kind of movement.  _ Grinning to yourself you straighten up. 

 

“I did it...”

 

Then it all came crashing down as  black leather gloves wrapped around your shoulders. 

 

“That wasn’t very nice, tricking me like that,” the taller skeleton said.

 

_ FUCK!  _ You could feel your eyes widen in disbelief as you struggled, the last bit of hope to escape burning up in your face.You could feel hot tears run down your face as your tried to break his hold. “Please, I don’t know anything! Please don’t kill me! I’m telling the truth!” He didn’t budge, and in fact his hold got a bit tighter as you moved around. He only let up when you fell to your knees. “Pl-please don’t kill me… I don’t even know who I am... please just let me go.”

 

“I don’t know how you got that idea, but we’re not going to kill you.”    

 

_ What?  _ He stepped around you so that he was facing you again, he leaned down so he could look you in your e/c eyes. He looked so sincere and trustworthy as he gave stared at you.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you, I promise.”

 

You didn’t want to trust him but something deep within your chest told you he was telling the truth. Going against your instincts, you nod weakly at him as he smiles gently. His gloved hand reaching towards you, causing you to flinch. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to see how bad the damage is… Can I touch you?”

 

You nod again as he gently places his hand on your cheek. Somehow, for a skeleton he was warm. You could feel your heartbeat slowing down as your breathing became more regulated. 

 

“Poor thing, you must have been beaten pretty badly, but i’m glad you weren’t injured enough to case problems.” 

 

_ Maybe he’ll let me go if I tell him everything? _

 

“Um… mister skeleton?”

 

He smiled as he continued to poke your bruises. “Papyrus, my name is papyrus. What’s yours?”   
  


“That’s the thing, I can’t remember…I don’t know my name or age, hell! I don’t even know why I was tied up in that trunk!”

 

He frowned before looking you in the eyes again. His hands moved to your head to asses the damage. You heard him take in a breath before a warm feeling flooded you.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Healing your wound…You might have a concussion… Sans?”

 

“yeah bro?”

 

You were startled but didn’t move away from Papyrus as the warmth started to make you feel lethargic. “I want to take her to our place, I don’t believe she’s lying, and i’m worried she might die otherwise.”

 

You tried your best to resist but your tired mind was already so done with everything. You barely had enough energy to stay awake, let alone to argue.

 

“I don’t think that's a good idea paps.”       

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, brother.”

 

With that the warmth was gone. The taller skeleton looked you over before picking you up like a princess. You could tell he was being careful as he walked so as to not bounce you too much. “I hope you don’t mind, you looked drowsy.”

 

You didn’t protest as he placed you in the backseat of his automobile. He smiled at you again before he closed the door. Once he was back inside the car he glanced over his shoulder to you before he started the engine.       __

 

The skeleton brothers’ apartment was in the monster district, of course. As Papyrus drove, you found yourself curiously trying to take in what you could see in the soft glow of the stars and streetlights. Neon signs were around, but were uncommon, presumably because you were going into a more residential area. But it mostly looked… normal. Or, it at least felt normal, since you couldn’t quite remember what normal was. For all you knew, you had been in the monster district a hundred times before. You frowned. This amnesia business was going to be really frustrating. You drifted off at some point, but woke when they pulled into a garage area, and the three of you exited the car and walked into an apartment complex. You took the stairs to the third floor, and watched Papyrus pull out a keyring and fiddle with the keys as he searched for the right one.

 

While he did that, Sans finally spoke up. “so, our digs aren’t the nicest around, and it’s a pretty bare bones setup, but you can sleep on the couch til we… figure things out.”

 

With a pleased ‘nyeh’, Papyrus found the right key and opened the door to reveal their apartment. it was an open plan; you could see a living area with a couch to one side and a kitchen on the other. In the back you could see a hallway and a few doors. Papyrus opened a closet near the door and hung up his jacket, while Sans dropped his own jacket on the floor and simply plopped down on the faded green couch. You hovered near the door for a bit, but you were still tired, and so gave in and sat on the couch, on the farthest end from Sans. while the ache in your head had dimmed, with the adrenaline of the chase wearing off your ribs still complained, keeping you from nodding off again. You found yourself fidgeting on the sofa, trying to find a position that put the least amount of strain on your aching parts. Sans seemed to have no such problem, and appeared to have already fallen asleep. Didn't he have a bed for that?

 

Papyrus, however, noticed your discomfort. ”Ah, can I get you anything? Tea, or perhaps a blanket?”

 

“Either of those would be great,” you said with another glance around the house. You have a nice place.”

 

“Why thank you!” he called cheerily from the kitchen. He soon reappeared with a steaming mug of something that smelled vaguely salty, which he handed to you. He then fetched a blanket from the closet, which he draped carefully over you, and hung up Sans jacket.

 

Despite technically being a captive, you felt like Papyrus was treating you more like a princess. You sipped the salty tea, which was less unpleasant than you had expected, and felt a soothing warmth in your chest. Wait, no, in your ribs! They suddenly hurt much less. “So,” you began, “how long are you planning on keeping me here?”

 

“Well first we must make sure you are in no medical danger! And then… well, maybe you will remember something that could help us. This was supposed to be a rather simple job for a rather complicated client, and any new information could prove invaluable!”

 

So, you were stuck here until they figured out that you were useless. Well, at least they didn't seem inclined to killing you.

 

Papyrus stood around a bit awkwardly for a few moments. “Well! I’m going to bed; my room is just over there.” he indicated one of the doors. “Let me know if you need anything at all! Oh, and,” he narrowed his eyes and looked at you very seriously. “If you try to run away before we can even make sure you are healthy, i will be quite disappointed! Nyeh!” with that, he spun surprisingly gracefully on his heel (bone?) and went into his room. Leaving you alone on the couch with Sans.

 

You chanced a glance at the shorter skeleton out of the corner of your eye. He… was snoring. Okay, so skeleton monsters can snore. Finishing up your salty tea, you quietly set it down and slip off of the couch. Pausing to make sure that Sans is still asleep and Papyrus is still in his room, you began a quick search of the living room. Under the couch, around the television, in the corners. Nothing. With another check that it was all clear, you moved to the kitchen. The pantry was full of pasta and… some kind of magic supplement? The only suspicious items you could find was a couple of guns under the sink. You gulped and decided not to mess with them.

 

Huh. Sans was right when he called this place bare. There weren’t really any personal items lying around, unless you counted a sock lying by the wall. You yawned. Further investigation would have to wait. It seemed that for tonight, you would share the couch with the shorter skeleton. While not ideal, there wasn’t really another option. You curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket Papyrus had given you around your small form. It had been an eventful night.

 

Sans cracked one eye open once he heard the human’s breathing even out. She hadn’t really tried to do anything besides look around. She found the guns in the kitchen, but didn’t try to use them. Not that she could’ve, they were unloaded. Well, at least she didn’t seem particularly dangerous, and was maybe even telling the truth about not remembering anything. He’d have to keep an eyesocket on her. With that thought, he took a shortcut into his bedroom.


	2. Morning, Sunshine

The early morning sun creeped in, bathing you in its warm glow. Cracking your eyes open, you stare at the back of the couch as you recall last night's events. _What a crazy night, from being saved to running away, and even being helped…Why did they have guns randomly around the house?_ Sitting up, you wrap your arms around your knees, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of your eyes. A catchy tune caught your attention, scanning the living room you spot a light coming from the kitchen. Your curiosity demanded you investigate. Forcing your half-awake mind and body up, you move carefully, being sure to be as quiet as possible. Peeking around the corner, you were slightly surprised to see Papyrus dancing around the kitchen, while placing vegetables and fruits on the counter. He froze mid-step as he locked eyes with you.

 

“H-human! What are doing up so early?”

 

You could tell from his flushed cheekbones that he was embarrassed. Not wanting to point it out, you greeted him. “Morning Papyrus, what are you making?”

 

He looked grateful for a moment, before giving you a broad smile, placing his hands on his hips in a pose that you could only describe as heroic. You barely managed to hold in your giggling as he spoke.

 

“I’m making omelets!” He happily exclaimed, making you smile. Looking at the ingredients, you became slightly worried. _Do omelets have fruit in them?_ Even with your memory gone, you had a funny feeling that they didn’t. Pointing at the fruit, you gave him an unsure smile as you spoke. “Are you putting those into the omelets?”

 

“But of course!” He paused for a moment, before giving you a quizzical look. “Are humans unable to process fruit in omelets?”

 

Seeing your chance to save yourself from eating squishy, cooked fruit, you nod your head. “Humans can only have fruit if it hasn’t been cooked… Say, can I help you? It would mean the world to me.”

 

Papyrus looked conflicted for a moment or two, before mumbling something along the lines of; ‘I can’t tell her no, it would break her heart!’. “If it means that much to you, but you will need an apron.”

 

With that, he turned around and went straight into a cabinet, pulling out a frilly, layered apron and handing it to you. _He can’t be serious._ Papyrus’s bright smile, told you otherwise. You let out a low groan, before reluctantly putting it on. _Why isn’t he wearing one?_ He looked pleased with you, as he handed you a kitchen knife.

 

“So, are you going to show me how humans make omelets?”

 

“Sure!” You were both excited and filled with anxiety. _Do I even know how to cook?_ Smiling at him with fake bravery, you walked to the vegetables, preparing yourself for failure. However, the instant your knife cut into the pepper, your hands moved fluently and expertly, chopping, mincing and frying everything perfectly. In no time at all, you had made six omelets, you were about to make the seventh when papyrus spoke up.

 

“I had no idea you were a culinary genius like myself! Where did you learn how to cook like that?”

 

He seemed to have forgotten your memory loss for a moment, before his cheekbones dusted with orange once again. Taking a fork, you removed an omelet from the stack, placing it on a plate, before handing it to him. “I have no idea, but I want to know what you think of it.” _Please, don’t tell me I can cook, but that the end product tastes like shit!_

 

Papyrus took a large bite out of the omelet, his eye sockets lit up in delight as he practically shoved everything else into his mouth. Sans walked into the kitchen just then, his eye lights shifted from you to Papyrus before his tried grin widened as he spoke.

 

“heh, I take it was _eggcellent_.” Sans smiled at you as Papyrus groaned loudly.

 

“Must you do this first thing in the morning!?”

 

“oh, was it to _egghausting_ for you?”

 

“Brother.”

 

“what? am i not allowed to make _egg-ceptional_ jokes? _omelettin’_ this slide for now, just don’t get _shell_ shock later on.”

 

“Sans!”

 

“come on bro, stay on the _sunny side up_.”

 

“SANS!”

 

“why don’t you _hatch_ a plan bro?”

 

“...”

 

“are you egg-noring me? don’t you like my egg-cellent jokes?”

 

“SANS I’M WARNING YOU!”

 

“what are you gonna do? _crack or scramble me?”_

 

“AGH! YOU’VE WRECKED BREAKFAST!”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the brothers playful banter as they carried on, Sans throwing puns at Papyrus as he groans loudly in annoyance. It really made you wonder if you had a family somewhere, waiting for you. Maybe a brother or sister that you would joke with, just like how they were. Your happy mood was soured by the beginning of a headache, which you had no doubt was caused by Papyrus yelling and Sans constant puns. As you were thinking about ways to stop them in a friendly manner, a thought popped into your head. _Could these guys really be a part of a gang, or am I overthinking this? ..._  “Um, guys I wa-” You were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sans looked nonchalantly as he grinned, leaving you confused, before he turned on his heel, making his way over to the door.            

 

Realizing that the shorter skeleton was not going to give you anything besides puns and a headache, you turned to the pile of omelettes. You had maybe gotten a bit carried away with making so many. It had just been so exciting to see the food come together so easily, letting muscle memory or whatever it had been take over and lead you in your cooking. You helped Papyrus plate the food and set the table.

 

“So, um,” you spoke, gaining Papyrus’s attention. “Thank you for watching out for me, but, when can I leave?”

 

Papyrus’s mouth opened, then closed, as the space between his sockets creased and he took on a thoughtful look. You resisted the urge to ask about how a skull could form a crease like that, and waited for him to speak. “Well, I think that since it is morning now, we should take you to a proper hospital. Since the human district is a bit far, we’ll drive you after breakfast. We may, ah, have to drop you a few blocks away, though.”

 

“Why?”

 

He blinked. “To make sure no one sees you with monsters, of course! We don’t mean to get you into trouble. Well, more trouble. Losing your memories certainly seems to be trouble enough!”

 

Oh... Of course being seen with monsters could be dangerous. Especially since you didn’t know how the humans would react to them. Or, didn’t remember. Papyrus asked you to get Sans, so you left the kitchen area to see the other skeleton still at the door, talking in low tones with a monster on the other side whose head looked somewhat like a kite. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you ducked behind a corner and listened in to their conversation.

 

“... was really all they had?” the kite-person spoke. “Well, either way, Asgore wants to hire you for a new job. A much bigger one this time.”

 

“we talkin’ moldbygg big, or onionsan big?” Sans leaned on the doorframe, blocking most of the view of the kite person, although they looked like they were holding something. Whatever the skeletons had found with you that night? There must have been some gesture you missed, because Sans spoke again. “well. that is big.”

 

“Yeah. he wants you to come to a meeting he’s having with Muffet in a few hours, to catch you up on the details.”

 

You could see Sans frown. “not sure how i feel about working with her.”

 

“Look, she makes us all nervous, buddy. But you’ll need her for this kind of thing, Asgore guaranteed it. So? Will you show?”

 

“yeah, we’ll be there. now, much as i _a-door_ our chats, we both best be going our separate ways.” The messenger monster nodded and left, and you waited a few seconds to hear the door close. “ya know, eavesdropping is rude.” Shit, did he know you were here? You pressed your back to the wall. “but doing it on someone like us…” You felt a skeletal hand gripped your shoulder and a wave of cold fear washed over you.

 

“There you are!” Papyrus walked up, hands on his hips. “You were taking far too long to come to breakfast!”

 

The hand vanished as you smiled shakily at your savior. “S-sorry,” you apologized.

 

“yeah, my bad paps. Was talking to the pick-up guy about a meeting that we’ll have to go to after breakfast. but let’s eat first, i can practically _hear_ the food calling my name.” Sans shot you a wink that seemed a lot more dangerous than playful. You all went to the table to eat, and halfway through Sans spoke up again. “so paps, we have to head out pretty soon after we eat for a, uh, big meeting.”

 

“That is far too sudden! I was going to take the human to a hospital on their side of town so why…” his brother gave him a look that you didn’t quite understand. “Ah. I see. Well then, human, I’m afraid you will have to wait until after our meeting for me to take you to the hospital. I do apologize.”

 

“No, it’s okay! I can clean up the dishes or something while you’re gone.” you quickly suggested.

 

“just make sure not to leave the apartment,” the shorter brother said. “Not everyone around here is very… friendly.”

 

“Y-yeah, got it.”

 

They left after breakfast, with instructions to lock the door and not open it for anyone. So you locked the door, and found yourself alone in an apartment somewhere in the monster district, with no real idea who you were, in a gangster’s home. What had you gotten into?

Without any idea of what to do while you were under house arrest, you take some time to scan the room. It honestly was a very nice place, but you did notice that the carpets needed a good vacuuming, also you were stuck wondering why there were random socks here and there. Making your way through the home in search of a vacuum cleaner or at the very least a broom you spot a odd document on the table. _I shouldn’t…_ The longer you stared at the folder the more curious you became. lasting a total of four minutes, you nod to yourself. _I did my best to not look, but if it truly was a secret they would have hidden it, right?_

 

Grabbing the folder and opening it, you were slightly surprised. The writing was all strange symbols, there were no images throughout, and the strangest of all was the feeling of someone looking over your shoulder while you looked through it. Heck, you had to stop a few times to check if someone was really there or not. After awhile, you gave up on deciphering the code, lifting the document over your head in frustration, only to see a note fall out. Interest piqued, you drop the folder in favor of the note. As your fingertips graze the paper, you recalled the one in your bra. Picking up the one on the floor, you carefully flip it over, only to see a picture of a monster. They had a large beak, pale red feathers and beautiful grey eyes. The longer you looked at the image the more detail you could see. The scar underneath the monster right eye, the slightly blue tips to the feathers and such. But what struck you as odd was the fuzzy feeling you started to get in the back of your head. As you stared into her grey eyes you saw a flash of something.

 

_“What are you doing?!”_

 

_“I’m getting you out of there. Just hold on a bit longer.”_

 

_The snowdrake shook her head in protest as she looked at you fiddling with the lock of her cage. Still, you continued. “Y/n was it? You can’t get that lock open by normal means.”_

 

_This caused you to take pause, glancing up through your eyelashes to look her in her eyes. “What does that mean?”_

 

_Fast approaching footsteps sounded through the room, and you barely had enough time to duck behind some sheets before a tall person came into the room, stopping right where you had once been._

 

Your head started to hurt causing you to drop her photo. _What was that? What was I doing there?_ Leaning backwards you sit on the carpet for a few moments before remembering the note in your bra, taking it out quickly. Looking over the outside of the note revealed a name. “James, huh?”

 

Opening the note you know right away that it is in code. The letters are in a pattern you could almost understand, the longer you re read the code the more you could make out, though your head starts to hurt again as a flash of someone's face pops into your head. He has dark brown hair, dimples, freckles and a crooked nose. As you squeeze your eyes tighter you manage to make out more of his face. His eyes were a rich brown, skin sun kissed, and he had a large tattoo on his neck. Opening your eyes, you remember that tattoo, but you just couldn’t place your finger on it. As you stand up quickly, you grabbed the nearest pen and paper to draw the tattoo on it. Only after you had finished drawing it had you realized it was on the back of the document. “Shit! Maybe they won’t get mad?”                         

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As usual, Don Asgore’s mansion was as simple and humble as such a large building could be. There was a modest garden out front, filled with flowers that the king used to make his own tea. Papyrus parked and the brothers went up to the door, knocking in the proper pattern. The door was cracked open, and a buff rabbit in a nice suit let them into the building. Down the hall, they were met by a familiar fish woman.

 

“Hey, punks!” She greeted with a shark-toothed grin. She had beautifully kept blue scales all over her body, with fins in the place of ears and flowing red hair tied back in a ponytail. One eye was covered by an eye patch, but the other was a bright yellow with a slitted black pupil. “You were almost late!” as the other guards left, she wrapped an arm around Papyrus’s neck and pulled him down, knocking his hat off and giving him a noogie.

 

“Undyne, please don’t noogie the skeleton!” Papyrus protested as he flailed about. He quickly escaped, picking up his hat with a huff and replacing it onto his skull. “As wonderful as it is to see you, we do have business with Don Asgore.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” She led them further into the building. “You know, you guys could always join. I’m sure Asgore would love to have you in the family.”

 

“no thanks,” Sans immediately responded. “we got our own little family.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue, but a look at Sans’ face had her closing her mouth and shrugging instead. She made small talk with Papyrus until they reached a large set of double doors. Undyne knocked in a pattern, and then opened the doors to reveal the meeting room. It was a pleasant room all in all, painted with warm colors and paintings of flowers on the wall, as well as several vases full of different blooms. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table, upon which was a kettle and several steaming cups of tea. Sat at opposite ends of the table were two monsters. One was a petite, purple, feminine monster with six arms. The boys instantly recognized her as Muffet, expert information gatherer and loan shark, and apparently their partner in this endeavor. The other was a hulking mass of white fur, a goat-like monster that stood up to a full eight feet as he greeted the brothers.

 

“Sans, Papyrus,” he greeted in a gentle yet commanding voice. “I’m glad you could join us. You are familiar with Miss Muffet here?” Undyne moved to stand behind his chair.

 

“there’s few monsters who _donut_ know of her lovely bakery,” Sans replied with a wink. Asgore gave a deep chuckle, and Muffet rolled her five eyes, but she was smiling. “so, what can we do for you today?”

 

Asgore indicated where they should sit, and sat back in his own chair. “Some of the local monsters have been going missing.” He gestured to the tea as well.

 

Sans raised a brow bone. “so i’ve heard. you want us to look into it?”

 

“Ahuhuhu, if he merely wanted someone to ‘look into it’, I would have been more than enough. No, there are things my spiders can’t do,” Muffet said. “I have a few leads, but certain buildings have something that keeps my spiders at bay.”

 

Asgore nodded. “As Muffet said, it is more than observation at this point. We need you to get into these buildings and see if they have anything to do with the missing monsters of Snowdin Street. If we can move forward, we may also have to do some capturing and questioning.”

 

“...we used to live on snowdin street.” Sans’ eye lights narrowed. He may not have kept up with the monsters there outside of his trips to Grillbys, but… “welp. sounds like a job for us. paps?”

 

“Indeed! Helping other monsters does sound like the perfect job.” He grinned broadly, teacup in hand. “So, please do give us the details!”

 

Asgore pulled out a file, and Muffet pulled some things from her bag as well. A map of the area was unfurled on the table. “Well then, let’s begin.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were trying your best to decipher the code, but it seemed the longer you tried to understand it the more lost you became. Still, you felt like deep down you knew how to read it. It must have been at least fifteen minutes of re-reading it before you were interrupted by the front door opening. Sans entered the room first, and he instantly spotted the document you had in your hand, storming over to you and grabbing it out of your hands. “What d’ya think you’re doing with this.”

 

He sounded normal but his eye lights were out, making him look like death himself. You let out an involuntary shiver as he stared, swallowing harshly as you tried to calm down your now racing heart, speaking in a meek tone. “I-I think I saw that monster, she was in a cage…”

 

Sans eye lights came back after he heard that, but he was still glaring at you which prompted you to speak more. “I.. I also found a note in my bra, with some kind of code...I also remembered a man's face, he had that tattoo on his neck.” You pointed towards the drawing you did on the document as while as the note that was stuck on it. Sans looked you over for another few seconds before sighing. "...and I remembered my name. y/n."

 

“ya can’t just go writing on anything ya see… hey, pap?”

 

“Yes, brother?”

 

“the short stack ‘parently has some info to the case we're working on.”

 

There was a long silence that followed, seeming like forever, but as quick as it happened it was broken by a loud crash. Papyrus raced to the both of you, smiling brightly as he stared intently at you. “Is that true?”

 

You nodded your head in response as Sans let out another sigh, he continued to watch you as he spoke to Papyrus. “she said so bro, but I don’t know if she’ll be much help.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

Sans permanent smile dropped slightly, causing you to wonder how that was possible for a skeleton. He finally looked away from you in order to face his brother. "well, she lost her memory, so how are we s'posed to get to what she knows, if she does really know anything?”

 

Papyrus frowned as he nodded his head in understanding, seeming disappointed by his sound argument. “y/n? Would you please tell us what you have remembered?”

 

“Ah, yeah sure...Um, I saw that monster…” You squeeze your eyes shut as you tried to picture what you had just seen. “They were in a cage, I was trying to get her out...She told me I couldn’t open it without their keys.” As you opened your eyes again, you could see the unease on both of their faces.

 

Papyrus was the first to speak. “Do you know who they are?”

 

You could understand the unspoken question without him asking you. “I have no idea who it was, human or monster. And I can’t recall anything else to do with that bird monster.”

 

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, Papyrus had opened his mouth a few times as if you ask you another question, but had thought better of it. Sans finally broke the now uncomfortable silence. “so what's this ‘bout a note?”

 

“Oh.” Taking out the note, you give it to him. Sans looked it over carefully before giving you the stink eye.

 

“couldn't you give me the deciphered version?”   

 

“I couldn't remember how to read it, but it did help me remember something… If you look at the drawing I did, that's the tattoo he had.”

 

Sans seemed to be growing frustrated with you, but he obliged. Taking the document in hand, he flipped it over to study your drawing. You could see his face momentarily light up with recognition before it became unreadable again. He then passed it to Papyrus, whose face completely changed to one of shocked horror. _What does that tattoo mean?_ “so, dollface, could ya tell us what he looked like?”

 

“Ah. Yeah, okay… He had dark brown hair, dimples, freckles and a crooked nose. His eyes were a rich brown, his skin was very tan, and he had that tattoo on his neck… aside from that, I couldn't recall anything else… What does that tattoo mean?”

 

Sans didn’t answer your question, only making a humming sound before he looked over his shoulder to Papyrus again.

 

“hey bro, ya think wing dings knows anything about human medicine or somethin’?”

 

“Hm. He might. He is quite knowledgeable in many subjects! I don’t see any harm with bringing her to him.” Papyrus nodded and gave you a reassuring smile.

 

Sans’ smile, on the other hand, was anything but. “well then, let’s get ya to the doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while but i promise we're not dead. XD hopefully chapters should come faster now that things have cooled down in my (stripes) life. back in america, back in school, all that jazz. remember, writers live off the kudos and comments you leave! <3 
> 
> stay safe, we love you!


End file.
